vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Casket Girls
The Casket Girls is the tenth episode of the first season of The Originals and the tenth episode of the series. Summary TAKING BACK POWER — As the French Quarter prepares for its annual celebration of the Casket Girls Festival, Cami suffers through as Davina attempts to free her of Klaus mind compulsion. Elijah and Marcel form an unlikely alliance as Klaus sets his plan in motion to get Davina back. Once it’s known that Davina is missing, Sophie gets in on the hunt to track her down. Meanwhile, Hayley is forced to make a tough decision after receiving an unexpected phone call, and Rebekah sets her own plan in motion when she enlists the help of someone from Marcel’s past. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell Recurring Cast *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent *Shane Coffey as Timothy *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell Trivia *Antagonists: Davina, Sophie and Witch Coven. *Narrator: Rebekah Mikaelson. *Elijah and Marcel work together for the first time on screen. *Rebekah developed a new alliance with Davina who like Rebekah has been manipulated and used by Klaus and Marcel. *Sophie tells Hayley that if she helps her to complete The Harvest then she will undo the curse on Hayley's family which keeps them stuck in their wolf forms. *Rebekah is shown speaking French in this episode. *Davina and Tim were poisoned by Klaus in this episode and Tim was killed as a result, although Davina survived. We learn that some poisons can not be healed by Vampire blood. *Davina took her anger out on Klaus and Elijah by snapping Klaus' neck and forcing Elijah to choke on the innocent blood he consumed over years. *Klaus had his neck snapped for the first time in this episode by Davina. *Klaus is incapacitated for the second time in this episode. *It is revealed that Hayley is from the Crescent Wolf bloodline and Sophie's bloodline put the curse on them. *Camille learns that Kieran is well aware of the supernatural goings on in New Orleans. *Davina has grown so strong she can fight the Originals as if they were common vampires. The only witch previously capable of this was Bonnie, empowered by 100 witches, and later by Expression magic. **Worth noting that both Davina and Bonnie only possessed this sort of empowerment temporarily and are likely no longer a challenge against the Originals. *Davina learns about The Garden and what Marcel does to those that betray him. *Marcel had Sabine put a protection spell on Davina to protect her from Klaus. *This episode introduces the first witch on witch confrontation. Deaths *Tim - Poisoned by Niklaus Mikaelson and dies eventually while Davina, also being poisoned survives. *Davina - Poisoned by Niklaus Mikaelson, but later recovers due to Sabine's protection spell. Continuity *Sophie appears in this episode. She was last seen in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, a span of four episodes. *So far Camille has been compelled by both Marcel and Klaus at different times. *This is the second time Davina has forcibly removed mind compulsion. **The first was against Josh in Bloodletting. *Tim was last seen on Girl in New Orleans. *Sabine was last seen in Bloodletting. *Thierry Vanchure was last seen in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree. Behind the Scenes *This episode was filmed during the week of November 8, 2013. https://twitter.com/JesseWarn/status/399078879102390273 Cultural References * A or casket girl (Fr. fille à la cassette) was a woman brought from France to the French colonies of Louisiana to marry. * The women showed up, bearing only as many belongings that would fit in a little wooden chest called a "casquette'' or “casket,” which appears to be the 18th century equivalent of an overnight bag. * They were conspicuous by reason of their virtue. Normally women were supplied to the colonists by raking the streets of Paris for undesirables, or by emptying the houses of correction. * The casquette girls, however, were recruited from church charitable institutions, usually Orphanages and convents, and, although poor, were practically guaranteed to be virgins. For this reason it later became a matter of pride in Louisiana to show descent from them. * The casquette or casket girls were the inspiration for the operetta Naughty Marietta by the composer Victor Herbert. * The Casket Girl is the title of a novel about a girl who comes to New Orleans from France in the 1700s by Naomi Dawn Musch. * The Casket Girls is the name of a band from Savannah, Georgia. The band consists of sisters Phaedra & Elsa Greene joined by Ryan Graveface. Quotes |-|Promos= :Extended Promo :Sophie: "You need to listen, everything is about to change." :Klaus: "Our secret weapon has escaped." :Marcel: to (Elijah) "How do we know you didn't take her?" :Elijah: to (Marcel) "Can I suggest that you take a little step back?" :Davina: "Klaus is a bigger tyrant than Marcel ever was." :Camille: (about Davina) "Stay the hell away from her!" :Rebekah: "Maybe it's time for a little payback." :Klaus: "She is our enemy." :Davina: "I'll kill him, all of them." ---- :Savages' Promo :Klaus: "I didn't take over this town to watch it burn to the ground." :Elijah: "You have some diabolical theatrics." :Klaus: "I'm a mad genius." :Rebekah: "Survival first, plots to overthrow my brother second." :Klaus: "We're not savages." ---- :Short Promo :Marcel: "What did you do?"''' :Marcel: "Something is coming." ---- :Promo (5 days) :Rebekah: "There there, little lambs. All the bad men have gone away." ---- :Promo (4 days) :Elijah: "Can I suggest you take a step back?" ---- :Promo (3 days) :Hayley: "What do you know about my family." :Sophie: "Marcel forced a witch to curse them so that they would be trapped in wolf form, help me complete the harvest and I'll undo the curse for you." |-|Webclips= :Webclip#1 :Rebekah: "Dull, dreary, hideous-" :Marcel: "Talking about the clothes, or something else?" :Rebekah: "Why, feeling insecure? This festival might as well be in my honor. I need a proper costume, so bugger off." :Marcel: "Bekah-" :Rebekah: "Don't. You made your choice. You and Klaus are best friends again, you've relinquished your right to touch me." :Rebekah: "I wonder who that could be." ---- :Webclip#2 :Elijah: "Would you like some help?" :Hayley: "You might need to use all your vampire strength." :Elijah: "Allow me." :Hayley: "Thanks. Not too many pregnant Casket Girls, I guess." :Elijah: "I think you look lovely." |-|Producers' Preview= :Klaus: "That child is the most powerful witch in New Orleans. If she's fled, what's to stop her from destroying all we've worked for?" :Cami: "Klaus compelled me to go out with Marcel, to spy on him. That's what he said yesterday, before he told me to forget." :Rebekah: "Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus." :Hayley: "Are you talking about Davina or yourself?" :Rebekah: "Either way, us girls have got to stick together." :Sophie: "If Davina is not with Marcel, he won't know if we're practicing magic.. And if we can actually get her back, we can fix everything." :Davina: I'll kill him." :Josh: "Davina, originals can't be killed." :Davina: "I'm strong, Josh." :Davina: "Enough of you." Multimedia Soundtrack Bellstop - Trouble (Savages Promo) Videos The Originals 1x10 Promo "The Casket Girls" (HD)|Short Promo The Originals - The Casket Girls Trailer|Extended Promo The Originals - 'Savages' Promo HD|"Savages" Promo The Originals 1x10 Webclip|Webclip The Originals 1x10 "The Casket Girls" Webclip 2|Webclip #2 The Originals - The Casket Girls Producers' Preview|Producers' Preview Claire Holt - The Casket Girls|Short Clip The Originals returns in just 4 days - Daniel Gillies|4 days Phoebe Tonkin - The Originals is all new in 3 days!|3 days Pictures The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (1) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (2) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (3)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (4)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (5)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (6)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (7)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (8)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (9)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (10)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (11)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (12)_FULL.jpg The Casket Girls_1.jpg The Casket Girls_2.jpg The Casket Girls_3.jpg The Casket Girls_4.jpg Screen Shot 2013-12-05 at 16.09.40.png davi.png davinawitches.png skull.png 4.png klauspain.png queenbekah.png 7.png klausphone.png davicami.png Casket24.jpg Casket23.jpg Casket22.jpg Casket21.jpg Casket20.jpg Casket19.jpg Casket18.jpg Casket17.jpg Casket16.jpg Casket15.jpg Casket14.jpg Casket13.jpg Casket12.jpg Casket10.jpg Casket8.jpg Casket9.jpg Casket7.jpg Casket6.jpg Casket4.jpg Casket5.jpg Casket3.jpg Casket2.jpg Casket1.jpg Wowaskullreeaaalllyycreepyguys.jpg Whatuphoe.jpg Thatasweetknifebro.jpg Thatacoffin.jpg Strangelysatisfying.jpg Someonesdeadiguess.jpg Smilelikeacreep.jpg RIPElijahEvelynMikaelson.jpg Poutyface.jpg Plzbecamiplzbecami.jpg Nononotmybex.jpg Ohsnap.jpg Ouch.jpg Nonodontyoudare.jpg Nomeyegumbo.jpg Nibekhjah.jpg Mysteriouuus.jpg Mooaarrscreenrime4marcel.jpg Mikael.jpg Mewantzscreentime.jpg Jobiotchniceroom.jpg Meisseriouzzz.jpg Lookstoogood4this.jpg HeyboyImKlauswannasuckaround.jpg Gimmescreentimemoreimean.jpg Ewwasnakegetitoffme.jpg Demheadsaintrealright.jpg Ccccreep.jpg CatfightImmagetmycam.jpg Betterstayinsideifitrainsthatbad.jpg Badfxguys.jpg Aww.jpg Hayley and Elijah.jpg Hayley-Elijah_1x10.jpg Haylijah_1x10.jpg Hayley_and_Elijah_1x10..jpg Haylijah...jpg Hayley.png Marcel and Rebekah.jpg Tim and Davina.jpg Celeste 2.jpg Rebekah and Davina.jpg Klaus and Elijah 2.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1386.jpg MarcelDavina1x10.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1386.jpg Casket1-0.jpg Casket2-0.jpg Casket3-0.jpg Casket4-0.jpg Casket5-0.jpg Casket6-0.jpg Casket7-0.jpg Casket8-0.jpg Casket9-0.jpg Casket10-0.jpg Casket11-0.jpg Casket120.jpg Casket130.jpg Casket140.jpg Casket150.jpg Casket160.jpg Casket170.jpg Casket180.jpg Casket190.jpg Casket200.jpg Casket210.jpg Casket220.jpg Casket230.jpg Casket240.jpg Casket25.jpg Casket26.jpg Casket27.jpg Casket28.jpg Casket29.jpg Casket30.jpg Casket31.jpg Casket32.jpg Casket33.jpg Casket34.jpg Casket35.jpg Casket36.jpg Casket37.jpg Casket38.jpg Casket39.jpg Casket40.jpg Casket41.jpg Casket42.jpg Casket43.jpg Casket44.jpg Casket45.jpg Casket46.jpg Casket47.jpg Casket48.jpg Casket49.jpg Casket50.jpg Casket51.jpg Casket52.jpg Casket53.jpg Casket54.jpg Casket55.jpg Casket56.jpg Casket57.jpg Casket58.jpg Casket59.jpg Casket60.jpg Casket61.jpg Casket62.jpg Casket63.jpg Casket64.jpg Casket65.jpg Casket66.jpg Casket67.jpg Casket68.jpg Casket69.jpg Casket70.jpg Casket71.jpg Casket72.jpg Casket73.jpg Casket74.jpg Casket75.jpg Casket76.jpg Casket77.jpg Casket78.jpg Casket79.jpg Casket80.jpg Casket81.jpg Casket82.jpg Casket83.jpg Casket84.jpg Casket85.jpg Casket86.jpg Casket87.jpg Casket88.jpg Casket89.jpg Casket90.jpg Casket91.jpg Casket92.jpg Casket93.jpg Casket94.jpg Casket95.jpg Casket96.jpg Casket97.jpg Casket98.jpg Davinajoshhh.jpg Davinajoshhh2.jpg Davinajoshhh3.jpg Casket99.jpg Casket100.jpg Casket101.jpg Casket102.jpg Casket104.jpg Casket105.jpg Casket107.jpg Casket108.jpg Casket109.jpg Casket110.jpg Casket111.jpg Casket112.jpg Casket113.jpg Casket114.jpg Casket115.jpg Casket116.jpg Casket117.jpg OR110B_0193b.jpg music.jpg CasketCap90-feature.jpg originals-casket-girls-still-1.png CasketCap8.jpg Little-Lambs.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0159.jpg originals-10.jpg davina-claire-crying.jpg sophie-in-the-casket-girls.jpg CasketCap84.jpg originals-110-casket-girls-page.jpg hayley-in-the-casket-girls.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0032.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0033.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0034.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0035.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0036.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0037.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0038.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0039.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0040.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0041.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0042.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0043.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0044.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0045.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0046.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0047.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0048.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0049.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0050.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0051.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0052.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0053.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0054.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0055.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0056.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0057.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0058.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0059.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0060.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0061.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0062.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0063.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0064.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0065.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0066.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0067.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0068.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0069.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0070.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0071.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0072.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0073.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0074.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0075.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0077.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0078.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0079.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0080.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0081.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0082.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0083.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0084.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0085.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0086.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0087.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0088.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0089.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0090.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0091.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0092.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0093.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0094.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0095.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0096.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0097.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0098.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0099.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0100.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0101.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0102.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0103.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0104.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0105.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0106.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0107.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0108.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0112.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0113.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0114.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0115.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0116.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0117.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0118.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0119.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0120.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0121.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0122.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0123.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0124.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0125.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0126.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0127.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0128.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0129.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0130.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0131.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0132.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0133.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0134.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0135.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0136.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0137.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0138.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0139.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0140.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0141.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0142.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0143.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0144.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0145.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0146.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0147.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0148.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0149.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0150.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0151.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0152.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0153.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0154.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0155.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0156.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0157.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0158.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0159.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0160.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0161.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0162.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0163.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0164.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0165.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0166.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0167.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0168.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0169.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0170.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0171.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0172.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0173.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0174.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0175.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0176.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0177.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0178.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0179.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0180.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0181.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0182.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0183.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0184.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0185.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0186.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0187.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0188.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0189.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0190.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0191.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0192.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0193.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0194.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0195.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0196.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0197.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0198.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0199.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0200.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0201.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0202.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0203.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0204.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0205.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0206.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0207.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0208.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0209.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0210.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0211.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0212.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0213.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0214.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0215.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0216.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0217.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0218.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0219.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0220.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0221.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0222.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0223.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0224.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0225.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0226.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0227.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0228.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0229.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0230.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0231.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0232.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0233.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0234.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0235.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0236.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0237.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0238.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0239.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0240.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0241.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0242.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0243.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0244.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0245.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0246.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0247.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0248.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0249.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0250.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0251.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0252.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0253.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0254.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0255.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0256.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0257.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0258.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0259.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0260.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0261.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0262.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0263.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0264.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0265.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0266.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0267.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0268.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0269.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0270.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0271.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0272.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0273.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0274.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0275.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0276.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0277.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0278.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0279.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0280.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0281.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0282.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0283.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0284.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0285.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0286.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0287.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0288.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0289.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0290.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0291.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0292.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0293.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0294.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0295.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0296.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0297.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0298.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0299.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0300.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0301.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0302.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0303.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0304.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0305.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0306.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0307.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0308.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0309.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0310.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0311.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0312.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0313.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0314.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0315.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0316.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0317.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes